My October Pain and Spring Relief
by Sangre Del Lobo
Summary: Stuart Little always falls apart when Margalo leaves, but what will happen when she decids to stay? And why? StuartxMargalo 2nd fic.
1. Margalo

**Well this is one of the stories that I told you to expect from, hope you enjoy I'll update soon. I don't own anything from Stuart Little.**

_**-**_

_Margalo, you needed to leave, but why, why'd you leave me? You left me with so much pain in my heart, I need you Margalo, you're the only one that can heal my wound. Please Margalo I need to hear your sweet voice, that with one word my sadness is lifted. Your golden glowing body, with which the sun's morning rays illuminates and makes your essence breathtaking. With when I'm close enough to touch you, my soul takes to the air and sours through the skies. Margalo your everything to me, and every time I see you go, I lose a piece of my self once more._

"Stuart! Dinner's ready!" T he gloomy white mouse turned around at the sound of his name. Stuart let out a sigh, as he jumped down from the window sill that he was perched on. "Here we go again." As the mouse was walking toward the door, of the room, that he shared with his human brother George, a shattering of window glass caused the mouse to sully himself in his bodily fluids. As Stuart heard a thud, he slowly turned around, trembling, to see what it was. He felt as if his heart would burst out of his ribcage, as he looked on at the small golden canary laying unconscious on the wooden floor. "Margalo!" Stuart dashed over to the small bird and gently leaned her against his chest. The small canary didn't move, her golden chest did not even budge. Worry quickly consumed the mall white mouse as he thought of the worst. The thundering sounds of the Litte's feet could be heard as they rushed to see were the crashing sound had come from. The Littles family looked on in shock, as they saw Stuart caressing his best friend Margalo. Mr. Little quickly ran over and kneeled by his adoptive son to examine the situation, as he asked "Stuart what happened?" The small mouse shook his head, too preoccupied to speak, but he managed to point to the window from were Margalo had crashed through. Mr. Little quickly put his hand down, as Stuart dragged Margalo gentle to his father's hand. They were quickly lifted off the ground and put on the shelf that was Stuart's room. Stuart gently lifted the golden canary on to his bed, and sat by her side, fear clearly showing on his face. Mrs. Little could be heard talking to the medics on the phone, and Mr. Little quickly helped her to explain the situation. Stuart's step brother, George, crawled on to his bed and peeked over the shelf, careful not to put his weight on it too much.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Stuart simply shook his head as tears began to fall from his eyes. In a cracked voice the mouse replied, "I don't know George I just don't know." Stuart looked on at the small canary's face, her soft cheeks, her cute red cap, her small pretty beak, everything about her filled Stuart's head with memories, some pleasant and some not so nice. "Please come back to me, Margalo, please don't leave me."

_**-**_

**Well hope you like my first chapter, this is my first none Bolt story.**


	2. Can't love me

**I forgot to add this but I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! There I said it and I'm not repeating myself! EVER! ****well maybe…but don't count on it.**

**Am I losing my 'touch', my 'skills', ARE MY FICS GETTING WORSE?! PLEASE AT LEAST ANSWER THAT ONE QUESTION, I BEG OF YOU!**

_**-**_

Stuart sat by Margalo in his pajamas for what seemed like millennia, a small sleeping bag lay on the floor adjacent to Stuart's bed, as Margalo slept. Since she had arrived the canary had been asleep for two whole days, and it seemed that it would soon be three, as the setting sun slowly came closer to the horizon. Stuart had scarcely eaten, always sitting by her bed, to see if she would awaken. As Stuart prepared for another sleepless night on the cold, hard floor, he quietly reached over to his night-stand and patted Margalo's forehead with a damp towel to give her comfort. The unconscious canary moved herself closer to the towel, and ended up rubbing against the mouse's palm. Stuart just chuckled to himself, he thought it was cute, how she moved towards him even in her un-conscience.

Stuart got down on his hands and knees and was about to crawl into his sleeping bag, when he heard Margalo yawn. She rolled off and landed right on top of the unsuspecting rodent. Stuart stood in shock as Margalo was directly on top of him, her face was resting against his chest, while the rest of her body was nervously aligned with his own, and he could feel the canary's new firm round breast pressing against him, it made his ears burn will embarrassment and he began to sweat. Stuart had no idea what to do, should he move the bird or embrace her? With his paws shaking, Stuart slowly grabbed Margalo's arms and lifted her from on-top of him. He immediately froze in place, his eyes suddenly locked into the birds mature features, scanning her uncharacteristically. As the mouse's gaze slowly lowered, he forced himself to look away. _Get a grip , it's Margalo you're looking at moron! Okay…okay, just slowly roll her off you and stay in…c-control._ Stuart finally managed to get out from under Margalo, much to the mouse's relief. Unfortunately for Stuart, Margalo slowly woke up and found herself next to the mouse and on the floor, none the less. Margalo used the bed for support as she lifted herself from the floor, she still felt a bit dizzy and nauseated.

"Stuart? Were am I? What happened?" Margalo leaned against the bed, and looked up at the white mouse. His red squared pajamas, gave the mouse a slim appearance, but Margalo knew that he was tougher than he looked.

Stuart just stood in front of her with his mouth agape, his ears were flat against his head and she noticed him staring at her. Margalo was about to ask him what had caught his attention, but one look at herself, and she knew exactly what he was mesmerized by. Margalo quickly covered herself up with her wings, and gave yelled. "Stuart!" Stuart instantly snapped out of his trance, and turned around. _What should I do? How do I explain myself? God, she looks hot! Get a hold of yourself, don't do anything you'll regret, Stuart._ Stuart slowly turned around, and kept his eyes on Margalo's face.

The yellow canary had her gaze to the floor and a deep crimson blush was on her face. Stuart reached out a hand, still with his gaze on her face. Margalo suddenly jumped and hugged Stuart as she began to cry on his shoulder; Stuart put his arms around the canary's neck and held her close. Stuart slowly slid against the bed until they were both sitting on the floor.

"It's okay Margalo I'm here, every things okay." Stuart said, trying to calm the bird down, as he put his head against her shoulder. Margalo just sat on the mouse's lap and continued to weep, her tears dripping down his neck and on to Stuart's pajamas. The two sat there in each other's embrace, through most of the night, eventually they were falling asleep. In a soft mumble, Margalo asked Stuart,

"Stuart…? Can you put me on the bed," the yellow canary let out a yawn, before she continued, "I'm falling asleep, and I'm tired." With a nod, Stuart got up and gently carried Margalo bridle style, as he put her on the bed.

As he was removing his hands, they slightly touched Margalo's butt; Stuart instantly went red to the face and froze. As Margalo was getting cozy, she turned towards Stuart and began to panic as she saw his shocked and embarrassed face.

"Stuart, what's wrong? You okay?" Margalo slowly reached out and tugged the mouse's shirt, and Stuart instantly jumped, falling on his rear. "Are you all right?" Margalo jumped out of bed and helped Stuart up.

"I'm fine, really." Stuart sat on the edge of the bed while Margalo got back in. "Good night Margalo."

"Um…Stuart."

"What is it Margalo?" The mouse kindly asked without turning around.

"Can you sleep _next _to me, it's kind of cold and I don't want to be alone another night." Stuart almost fainted, but managed to stop himself. His pajamas slowly started to stick to him, as he began to sweat heavily.

"I-I don't think t-that'd be a good idea, Margalo…it wouldn't be right…" Margalo slowly blushed, but still suggested the idea, the cold lonely nights were too horrid to tolerate any longer.

"We won't do anything, just sleeping close together." Stuart slowly turned with a sigh, as he walked up to the bed and tucked himself in, making sure there was a good distance, between them.

"G-good night Margalo." Stuart said with a cracked voice.

"Night Stuart." Margalo said with a giggle, as she snuggled in to her pillow.

As the morning rays hit Stuart's face, he woke up to find a soft something, up against him and apparently hugging him. As his eyes adjusted, Stuart turned to find Margalo with her head snuggling against his neck and her left wing across his chest. He just turned towards her and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, the canary just snuggled closer and smiled a little.

Stuart stood up and sat on the edge of the bed, his conscience finally getting a hold of him. Margalo slowly woke up, but didn't say anything, she wanted to watch Stuart a little more. _What's so wrong, me and her are just friends, but this isn't friendship, it feels like more. Like what I feels for Mom, Dad and George? I-it'd make sense, Margalo's family so why shouldn't I feels this way right? No, no is it's more than family, but what's more important than family? Love? Do I love her? Yes, I…love Margalo. _"I love her…I really love her."

_No…Stuart you can't love me, you just can't, I don't want to loose you. _A small tear ran down Margalo's cheeks , but she quickly wiped them away, before she spoke.

"Morning Stuart."

_**-**_

**What do you guys think of Margalo thus far? Is she acting odd, are you dieing to find out her secret cause if you aren't then tell me that has to be fixed! Sorry I got carried away on the lovey-dovey of the scene I just started writing and the last part is the actual important stuff, I needed to add that otherwise it would be a pointless chapter. Cute, but pointless. Well this is probably the fic that'll be updating the most since my 2****nd**** fic needs major work. Well please review and I'll update this weekend if I get as chance.**


End file.
